


Live Lively

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dominance, F/M, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt: LivelyT/W: slight choking, spanking, male dominanceA/N: Mari’s inner thoughts in italics
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop
Kudos: 2





	Live Lively

“Have you seen my dark gray Burberry tie?” Justin questioned as he finished butting his dress shirt. “I thought I took it out, but I can’t seem to find it.”

_ That’s a strong yes. _

“This tie?” Mari questioned taking a step out of the bathroom wearing nothing but the tie in question.

_ I may never tire of that look. _

“That’s not fair!” Justin shook his head, his eyes wandering her every curve. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Mari offered innocently, moving closer to him. She flipped the tie between her fingers. “All I asked was is this your tie?”

“Uh-huh,” Justin nodded. “And what else?”

She thought for a moment before shrugging, “Nothing else.”

He reached for his tie, pulling it toward him and her with it. His fingers moved it wrapping around the knot as he moved it tighter around her neck. “Nothing else?”

_ Mmm…. not that I can think of… Nope! _

“No,” Mari shook her head again. “Nothing else.” 

Justin’s hand moved quickly, smacking her ass as he held the tie tightly around her neck. “And now?”

Goosebumps erupted on her skin as she shivered beneath his strike. 

“Nope,” she insisted. Her breath exhaled a little louder as he hit her again. 

_ That face! The mixture of desire and frustration. Fuck, you’re incredible. _

“Mari!” Justin pressed still holding her by the end of the tie. “I’m going to be late.”

“I know,” Mari smirked. 

He groaned. Mari was nothing if not determined when she was like this. There was no going back now. In one swift motion, he lifted her up over his shoulder, slapping her ass more freely as he carried her to the bed. “Do you find this funny?” 

“A little,” Mari raked her fingers along his back, pressing deeper each time his hand landed on her.

Justin tossed her gently on the bed. Mari rested on her elbows looking up at Justin’s intense gaze. She bit her lip playfully as she leaned up beginning to unbutton his shirt. Her mouth covered every inch of skin that she exposed making her way down his chest and stomach. 

_ Mmm… you are a fucking work of art. _

His fingers tangled in her fiery red hair, he should have known she was trouble that first night. But it wouldn’t have mattered, her lively, passionate, playful and sometimes frustratingly argumentative personality would still have won him over. Her teeth were pulling at his belt now. He wanted so desperately to let her keep going, to take their time, but he really would be late. 

Justin pulled at his tie, lifting her face. His voice was low and stern, “turn around.”

Mari pouted for a second, but did as told. She heard him open the night table and squeeze out some lube, then came the sound of his pants hitting the floor, before he crawled into bed behind her. 

His hand found her ass again slapping once more. 

“Mmm,” Mari moaned, leaning back into his touch, begging for more. 

He shook his head, his fingers teasing and stretching her as he prepared them both. 

_ Ahhh!  _

Justin grabbed her hips as he started moving against her more forcefully than she expected, but she still leaned into him. “Fuck, Mari! You feel so good.” 

“Your so big, FUCK!” Mari panted as he filled her further with each movement of his hips. “Don’t stop!”

“I hadn’t planned to,” he growled. “You’re so beautiful.” He slapped her ass as he watched his cock move in and out of her. 

_ I know, it’s how we ended up here. Ahhh! _

“That feels so good,” Mari groaned. “Again.” 

His hand ricocheted off her as he alternated between playful slaps and thrusts. “You’re such a bad girl. Taking my tie. Making me late.”

_ Fuck!!! _

“All of this and I still have your tie,” Mari goaded him through labored breaths. 

_ Why do I love taunting him? Ohh! Oh!  _

Justin’s hand reached around holding her hardened nipple between his fingers, enjoying each gasp that escaped her lips as he alternated pressure and soft stroking. “Now, I’ve got your attention.” 

_ Fuck, Justin! Touch me! _

“Yes, sir,” Mari complied and was rewarded as he moved to caress her in just the way that pushed her to the edge. 

_ Oh, god that feels so good! Keep going!  _

“Good girl.” She could practically hear the smirk on Justin’s lips. “Now, give me my tie and I’ll let you come.”

_ Damnit! But, yes! Please! _

Reluctantly she slipped the tie off her neck and offered it to him over her shoulder. 

He grabbed it and threw it off to the side, keeping his end of the promise. “Next time, don’t make this so difficult.”

_ But I like difficult!  _

Justin’s fingers worked their magic–and yes, it was magic. Mari’s head rolled back as she let the waves of pleasure wash over her. Justin increased his speed bringing both of them over the edge. She screamed as stars exploded in her vision. Justin let out a pleasing groan as he finished.

He rested against her for a few minutes as they both panted, out of breath. “You’re incredible, Mari!”

“You, too,” Mari moaned. “Fuck, you’re so good.”

Justin kissed her shoulder, the stubble on his chin dragging across her back as he moved away. “Now, I’m going to take a shower… again! Do not touch my clothes. Don’t even think about it! And NO, you can not come. I’ll never get to work if I let you!”

Mari pouted once, but was more than happy to settle back into bed, she would take a nice relaxing bath when he was done. She watched her handsome boyfriend saunter off to the bathroom, knowing he would be thinking about her every time he looked at that tie, today (and always). That was the goal after all. Mari smirked, her head craning toward his walk-in closet. She still had a lot of clothes to add memories too. 


End file.
